You Are My Life
by monandchan
Summary: They dont know each other. but will their fate lead them to meet and realize they were meant for each other? Monica and Chandler story. read and review.. please!
1. chapter 1

Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm back with another fic, I got the idea while I was getting bored in class. I hope you like this one. And keep those reviews coming!! Thanks you guys!!!

Things to know: They don't know each other. Phoebe is Chandler's best friend and roommate. They live together in an apartment near the coast. Joey is Monica's fiancé. Ross is Monica's brother who died when they were young. Rachel is Monica's best friend, and roommate. This is a Monica and Chandler story.

Chandler, the man who discovers another reason to live

Monica, the woman bound to learn life's inevitable lessons.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine!

There was silence. All you can hear is the calming sound of the waves in the coast. It was so peaceful. It's his time to think through about his life.

"I wonder when I'm going to die" he said loudly, he thought no one heard him

"Stop saying that Chandler! You have so many things to live up to!" his best friend said to comfort him

"Leave it, Phoebs! Sooner of later, I'm going to die! Maybe it's going to be tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. We can't tell, Phoebs! Only God knows!"

"Since when do you believe in God?"

"I've always believed in God! I always pray for my friends, my love ones, and sometimes for my self. I pray for the homeless people who I see in the streets everyday. I pray for them to have a chance of living longer."

"Chandler!! Stop it with the death talk!"

"I have to face reality, Phoebe!"

"Fine! Anyway, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it? Is it a reservation for my grave?"

"No. It's 2 tickets for a cruise"

"Cool. This maybe the cause of my death, like Titanic, you know!"

"Shut up! You and your guest will go tomorrow"

"You're not coming with me?"

"Nope. Oh and it's for a week!"

"What if I don't want to go"

"Chandler, you've been through a lot of things lately, you need a break"

"Fine. I'll go, but if one day, you hear the news saying 'Cruise sank, Chandler Bing got killed' you have yourself to blame for that!"

"Okay, I've had enough of this, Chandler Bing! You know what? You are pathetic! You should be happy you're still alive! You're lucky, unlike some people out there who are fighting for their lives. And sometimes, your jokes are not funny anymore!" Phoebe told Chandler angrily

"Okay. Sorry, Phoebe!" Chandler told Phoebe and gave her a hug

"Good. Anyhow, I have date. I'll see you later! I'll help you pack!" she said and gave Chandler a quick kiss on the cheek

"Alrighty, see yah later. Good luck with the date!"

Now he was alone. He felt the cold breeze, and the sound of the waves are slowly fainting. He felt the whole world before him, spinning. His head hurts as if a hollow block hit it. After a while. It was all gone. But it keeps on coming back like a nightmare.

* * *

"Oh my God, Monica! You're getting married tomorrow!!!!" Rachel, Monica's best friend, squealed in excitement.

"Yeah" she said distractedly looking at the window in her hotel room near the coast.

"Mon, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel like something is going to be wrong"

"Monica, you've planned everything out perfectly! Nothing could possibly go wrong!"

"You're right. Thanks"

"So, are you excited to go to you honeymoon?"

"Yeah. We're going in a cruise for a week"

"OMG! The Santa Margarita cruises (A/N: I made that up! Hehe)????? That is like the most prestigious cruise there is! Celebrities cruise there! So, Mon, if you happen to see Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston, tell them I said hi!"

"Jennifer Aniston?"

"Yeah, the girl from that TV show, the one you said who looks like me?? Brad Pitt's wife!!"

"Oh! That girl from the TV show with Matthew Perry and that hot girl with raven hair?!"

"Yeah, her. Anyways, I think you better go sleep now. Tomorrow's your big day!" Rachel said excitedly. Her best friend waited for this day all her life.

"Yeah. Maybe I should." She said dully.

She was distracted. She feels that something is going to be wrong, maybe its just pre-nuptial jitters. She has a very strong feeling that something is wrong, not with the flowers, not with the caterer, not with the seating chart, but with Joey. But she's known Joey since she was a little kid. Nothing could possibly go wrong. She's trying to contradict her mind. He loves her so much to hurt her, she knows it. She loves him too, but she doesn't know why she's having doubts.

* * *

He was alone in a quiet solemn room. Waves were moving as if there was a storm approaching. He can hear the raindrops falling on the rooftop. Again, he was alone, listening to the rain. He has no reason to smile. He prayed.

"God, how come I never found the love of my life? What if I die tomorrow without finding her? How come my life is miserable? What have I done wrong? Sure, Phoebe is the best friend I could ever ask for, but she's not the person I'm supposed to be with. God, I'm not going to love before I die, huh?" tears were falling down from his eyes "I'm not going to experience wedding, dates, proposals. Who am I going to live up to, if ever Phoebe's right? God, please send me signs. Please tell me I'm going to find the person I'm going to live up to. If I'm not going to find her, I will surrender my life to you. You can control everything, you are so powerful. Tell me I can find her"

He drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, he's going to the cruise, alone. Who goes on a cruise alone, anyways?! But Phoebe is right, he needs a break.

* * *

The next day.....

"Okay, Chandler. Have fun at the cruise! I hope you enjoy it! You're gonna have so much fun!"

"I hope so Phoebs!"

"Alright! Anyways, if you see a celebrity like Lisa Kudrow—"

"Lisa Kudrow? The blonde lady on the TV show with Brad Pitt's wife and that hot girl with brunette hair?"

"Yeah. So, you take care, alright?"

"Yeah. So, I'm gonna go now."

"What?! But the cruise is not leaving for another 2 hours."

"Yeah, But I have to church and pray for a while"

"Whatever you say, my friend!" Phoebe said with a laugh

"Bye Phoebe, I'll miss you! I'll miss my Pheebster for a week!" he gave her a quick kiss on the lips

"Aw. I'm going to miss the chan-chan man too!"

"Bye Phoebs, take care, alright?"

"I will. You too, okay? I love you friend!"

"I love you too, friend"

Chandler walked in the church

"Great. There's a wedding" he said bitterly

He knelt on one of the pews and prayed

"God, is this the sign I was looking for. Tell me. Please. Send me signs......"

A/N: hey!! Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Starting where we left off..... Did you guys like it? Omg!! Thanks to everyone who sent their reviews! Just keep those coming!!!! Gawd, I'm so bored!

Timemachine-I don't want to kill Ross off, but I can't find a place for him, but I do have plans for him....

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine!

The wedding march started. Chandler stayed to watch the wedding, he still has time. He was watching. "Whoa! The bride is beautiful" he thought to himself.

* * *

"Welcome to Santa Margarita Cruises! We will depart soon! Please be comfortable in you rooms, and the fun of the cruise will start soon!"

"Wow! It's so peaceful and quiet here!" Chandler said as he stretched in the terrace of his room. Then suddenly he heard a girl scream from another room

"I hate you, you stupid bastard! Why are you doing this to me????!!!! GO TO HELL!!!!!" The girl was yelling alone

Chandler ignored it

* * *

Hours have passed......

Chandler was walking around the cruise. She saw a drunken girl walking who held on the deck and almost fell

"Miss, don't jump!" Chandler yelped and held the girl in her arms away from the deck

"I'm not going to jump! I was just thinking why my life like this is?" she said while crying "Why is he doing this to me? I thought he loves me. But why?? I don't know you, but I'm going to tell you my plans! All I want is a two story house white picket fences in the suburbs, have at least one kid. Today is my day, but he ruined it" she's still crying "I'm Monica, by the way"

"I'm Chandler" they shook each other's hand. "Monica, you shouldn't been boxed in by you long-range plans, which may never come. Today is the day, tomorrow is another day..."

Before Chandler could continue his sentence, Monica threw up in his shirt.

* * *

Monica woke up the next morning in her hotel room. It was a mess, the clothes she threw yesterday was still scattered on the floor. She can't live this way. She got to clean up before having breakfast. She cleaned up fast and made a schedule for the day.

After she cleaned her room, she went down for breakfast. She had a horrible hangover, she was wearing sunglasses, she sat at one corner in the restaurant. Someone approached her.

"Hey, Monica"

"Hey. I'm sorry about last night. And can we just forget about it"

"Sure. Do you need company?"

"Not really" she said bitterly, and left the table leaving Chandler alone

At the gift shop, she was looking at stuff that she could give Rachel when she comes back.

"Hey, Monica"

"Are you following me??"

"Nope"

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"Um, you see I'm alone, and I just wanted some company"

"Well, I don't."

"Fine. But if you change your mind, I'm just in the room next to yours. I would love it if you keep me company"

"We'll see about that." She said bitterly

_

* * *

_

_Knock Knock_

"So, you are you willing to keep me company now?"

"Yeah, I hope its fine, because there's this guy who was harassing me"

"I would love for you to join me"

"That's cool"

* * *

There was a mild breeze, a perfect day to swim in the pool. Monica was enjoying the pool, while Chandler was sitting on a chair near Monica.

"So, you're born in New York?"

"Yeah, in Long Island"

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"I was born in New York too. My dad is gay, and my mom is an erotic novelist"

"Chandler, I know you make an awful lot of jokes, but your dad is gay and your mom is an erotic novelist. Seriously?"

"I am serious!"

"Okay!"

"Anyways, what's your whole name? I've been talking to you for hmm, 7 hours now, and I don't even know your last name"

"Oh, my last name is Geller. You?"

"Bing"

"What? Seriously...."

"You'll never take me seriously, huh?"

"Oh, you're serious?"

"Yeah! Chandler Bing!"

"I'm sorry" she said apologetically. She blushed in shame.

"It's okay. I get that a lot"

"So, what do you do?"

"I do data reconfiguration and statistical factoring. You?"

"I'm a chef"

"Oh. Cool! Do you work in a restaurant?"

"Yeah"

"Where at?"

"Alessandro's"

"I eat in that place a lot!"

"Really?"

"Yep! I love the food there!"

"Yeah! I bet you go there on dates huh?" she said half joking

"Nope. I don't have a girlfriend"

"Aw. Too bad."

"Yep. I'm pathetic"

"How about I'll be your date this entire cruise. Cuz, you see, I'm alone, and so are you, I would like to have some company" Monica suggested with a wink

"Sure! I would love that!"

A/N: You liked it? Please review!


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

**Mam-** Sorry, I don't know what I'm talking about, and I surely don't know where people kneel when they go to church. I barely go to church. Hehe. And he came in before the wedding starts, and he was sitting all the way back. I didn't explain it right huh? Oh well, sorry. And the Monica bitter thing, nope, she's nice to Chandler at the end of that chapter.

**Andy-**I didn't write more about it because..... You'll see towards the end of it.

**Lindsey**-Thanks! Hugs and kisses to you too

Disclaimer: I do not own them

Chapter 3

Third day on the Cruise................

They were sitting on a table at the restaurant having breakfast

"So, our itinerary for the day is: 9:00- breakfast, 10:00 we're going to the place where people wishes, at 12:00 we'll have lunch, 2:00 we'll go biking, then after that we are free" Monica said as she looked through her organizer

"Can I add something to that?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"At 8:00, a romantic dinner"

"Why does it have to romantic? Can we just put dinner??"

"Why are you being mean to me again? You were the one who suggested that I'm going to be you date here"

"Well then, I changed my mind"

"You know what, I thought you were nice, I thought you just had a hangover that's why you're grumpy, you know what, forget it! I don't like spending time with you now!"

"Fine!" Monica said as Chandler left the table

Monica was alone, thinking how much she hurt Chandler.

* * *

Chandler was at the deck watching the waves, catching the cold breeze

"Are you still mad at me?" Monica asked in a whisper in his ear that caused Chandler shiver and jumped a little

"What are you doing here? I thought you changed your mind"

"Well, I got lonely and I changed it again"

"Oh. What if I still don't like to spend time with you?"

"Fine then, but are you serious?"

"Nope."

"So, you want to go to the wishing place now?"

"Yeah"

They came in to the wishing place, you have to go one by one, there was an old man praying in there, kneeling in front of a sculpture and kissing the ground

"What do you think he's wishing for?" Chandler asked Monica

"Maybe he wants to live longer, because as I see it, he's kind of old"

"Why would he want to live longer in this world? I have had given a chance, to decide whether to live or die, I'd rather choose to die!"

"You know what! Don't joke about death! It's not funny" Monica said as she walked out and left Chandler alone.

Chandler looked for Monica. He saw her sitting on the rock staring blankly at the ocean.

"Hey" Chandler said

"Hey. I'm sorry I left you there. I'm just sensitive when it comes to death"

"Why?"

"Because I had a brother, we were so close, his name is Ross. I remember, when I was 10, he was 11, we were playing, I sat on him, I was a fat girl then, then he screamed 'I'm dying, I'm dying' then he passed out, then we brought him to the hospital, then they found out he has cancer, 4th stage. It was fatal. He stayed in the hospital for treatments but he never got through it. He died after months. I always blamed myself for it. I always thought he was joking that he's dying." She said as se was crying

"Aww, Mon, come here" Chandler said as she pulled her in a hug

_Mon. _The first time he called her that. She was happy to here it. She kind of has a crush on Chandler now, but she's not ready to fall for him.

* * *

As days have passed in the cruise, they grew closer and closer. It's already their 6th night on the cruise. Their last night together as dates, unless they choose to continue to date. It's the moment of truth. There was a ball, Monica came out wearing a beautiful baby pink strapless gown, she was very sexy. Chandler was stunned as he saw Monica walking up to him. It was like a dream he once knew.

"Hey there gorgeous" Chandler greeted Monica

"Hey, you don't look bad yourself" She said. Chandler was wearing a suit and white polo shirt with the first three buttons was unbuttoned, revealing a part of his chest.

They were having fun at the ball talking. The he wanted to be with Monica, but he's having doubts about it because they are just the complete opposites of each other. He's starting to fall for her. He doesn't want this night to end.

They left the ball and went to the stage of the theater in the cruise.

"Why did you bring me here?" Monica asked Chandler. He did not answer, he just smiled. The spotlight went on towards them

"I want to night to be special. This is the last night of the cruise"

"I know. I want this to be special too"

The Way You Look Tonight began to play in the background. They danced.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,   
When the world is cold,   
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...   
And the way you look tonight. _

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm   
And your cheeks so soft,   
There is nothing for me but to love you,   
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,   
Tearing my fear apart...   
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,   
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... never, ever change.   
Keep that breathless charm.   
Won't you please arrange it ?   
'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.

Mm, mm, mm, mm,   
Just the way you look tonight.

The song faded but they both continued dancing, not wanting the night to end. Chandler leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't resist and kissed him back more passionately. Monica pulled away and left Chandler alone, in the stage, in the spotlight.

Monica ran to her room, locked the door and cried. She went up to the closet, and she saw her wedding gown. The day of her wedding came to her mind like a flash

Flashback

"We are gathered here today to joing Joseph Francis Tribianni and Monica Geller in the bonds of Holy Matrimony" The minister started. "Joseph, Do you take Monica to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer, in sicknedd and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I --"  before Joey could answer, there was a girl running up to the altar wearing black

"Joey, you cant marry her! I'm pregnant! You're the father"  The girl said.

Monica looked around, confused. She ran and left Joey at the altar. Somebody ran after her and accidentally stepped on her veil. She fell on her back, her shoes flew in the air. A man tried to help her up, but he pushed the guy away. She stood up, with her barefeet and went to her limo. She went to her hotel room, she wore sneakers, got her ticket to Santa Margarita cruises, and ran away from everyone.

end of flashback

_Knock Knock_

Monica opened the door, Chandler was there standing, with his hands on his back.

"What are you doing here" Monica asked.

"I wasnt completely honest with you, Monica"

"Me neither. I'm supposed to be here on my honeymoon...."

To Be Continued......


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone.... Starting where we left off....

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I don't own the song too.

Chapter 4

"Me neither. I'm supposed to be here for my honeymoon –"Monica explained, but before she could continue,

"I know" Chandler said. Then he took his hands from his back, revealing a pair of a shoe. It has glitters on it, it was very pretty.

"How'd you? –"Monica asked, but her thoughts cam coming back again

Flashback

Somebody ran after her and accidentally stepped on her veil. She fell on her back. Her shoes flew in the air. A man tried to help her up, but he pushed the guy away.

End of flashback

"You were the guy who tried to help me up. And after all this time, you didn't say anything. How can you do this Chandler! I hate you! I never want to see you again! EVER! Let's forget that kiss, lets forget the 'romantic' night. I just don't want to see you! I just don't want to see your face again!" Monica yelled to Chandler and slammed the door on his face.

As much as Chandler wants to snap at Monica that she didn't tell him that she's supposed to get married, he let it go. With their kiss, he felt something. Something real, something he never thought he'll ever feel. But she doesn't want to see him forever. That's life, he thought. He lost his chance to love. As much as he doesn't want to let go for her, but he has to.

The hardest part is letting go....

Monica was thinking of Chandler. Chandler, the guy he kissed that night. She definitely felt something from that kiss. Something she never felt for Joey. Or maybe she felt it for Joey, but not on their first kiss. Chandler. Chandler. Chandler. Chandler. He's all she could think of! She definitely made a mistake telling him she doesn't want to see him anymore. But she was mad. If only she could just go back and rewind everything.

If only....

* * *

The next day, Monica was done packing, she'd going to check out now, and they're going the leave the cruise in 1 hour now. She stopped in front of Chandler's room. She was going to knock. But she didn't. Instead, she turned her back, checked out, and waited at the lounge until they're going to leave. Still, no sign of Chandler.

Chandler packed his things. He's all ready to go now. Go home. Let go of Monica. He went to the lounge, he saw Monica sitting there, sipping on her iced tea, reading a magazine. He called a waiter, handed him something.

The waiter went over to Monica.

"Ma'am, somebody wants to give you this" he handed her a pair of a shoe and a letter

Monica looked around, she didn't see Chandler. She opened the letter and read it

Monica,

You were just a dream that I once knew. I never thought I would be right for you. And yes, I was right. I'm not right for you. I was supposed to tell you that I might be falling for you. Monica, you are everything that I wanted, you're sweet, smart, loving. But we don't have the mutual feeling. It's better this way. I'll never forget you until the day I die. I will miss you, Monica.

Chandler

Monica felt tears flowing on her cheeks.

"Good Afternoon. We arrived safely back to the coast of New York. We thank you for riding Santa Margarita Cruises. We hope you enjoy your stay. Hope you come back for your next prestigious vacation......" The announcement went on.

Monica walked out, she was looking for Rachel, she was going to pick her up. Chandler spotted Monica. As she said, she doesn't want to see him, and so he makes his way. He stood behind the huge pole. Monica was standing on the other side of the pole. She doesn't know he's there.

"Chandler! Chandler! Chandler!" Phoebe shrieked as she spotted Chandler

"Monica! Monica!! MOOON!!!" Rachel yelled as she saw Monica.

Monica heard somebody screamed Chandler's name, she looked around, and Chandler was no where in sight. Instead, Monica went to Rachel and gave her a hug. Chandler went to Phoebe as she saw Monica leave.

* * *

"So Mon, how was the trip? Did you see Brad or Jen?!" Rachel asked while driving.

"The trip was, uh, fine, I guess. And no, Brad wasn't there." She said sadly

"Mon, is there something wrong?"

"Nope, everything is fine."

"Mon, I know there's something wrong"

"Maybe it's just because of, uh, Joey"

"Monica, you have to talk to Joey. He's miserable"

"He shouldn't be. He's with his slut, and they're going to have a baby" Monica said with her voice breaking down

"Aww, Mon! I'm sorry! I'm sure you'll find someone"

"I know. I thought I found him, but I let go"

"Mon, Joey is not the right guy for you. Aren't you glad you let go of him?"

"I'm not talking about him"

"Huh?"

"I met a guy at the cruise, but I realized it's too soon to fall again, so I ran away, but it was something special. I felt it. With one kiss, I already knew there was something in it."

"Why did you let go?"

"It's complicated"

* * *

Phoebe was driving. Chandler was sitting on the passenger seat without saying a word since they left.

"Chandler, is there something wrong?"

"Nope"

Chandler's vision became blurry again. His head was aching like hell, again. He closed his eyes trying to fight the pain.

"Chandler, are you having the headaches again?" Phoebe asked with concern

"Yep"

"I think you should see a doctor!"

"Yeah, I will" he said. "Maybe some other time" he said under his breath

"So, how was the trip?"

"I met a girl, but of course, I'm Chandler, 'the women repeller'"

"Aww, man! If it helps, I think you're hot!"

"Of course, you'll say that. You're my friend"

"Ha-ha! Would it help if we eat out?"

"Where?"

"There's this new restaurant beside Alessandro's!"

_Alessandro's, _Monica, he thought.

"Yeah, sure"

Phoebe drove to the city, a little far from where they live, to cheer her best friend up.

* * *

"Mon, what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know"

"Want to eat out?"

"Sure. Where?"

"How about Alessandro's?"

"Why not" Monica said and then shrugged

* * *

Chandler was still in the car, the traffic in the city is horrible! They're stuck in front of Alessandro's. _Alessandro's_. Monica, he thought again. They were listening to the radio

"Here's the song you requested, For You I Will, by Monica" the DJ said.

"Monica" Chandler whispered. He looked through the window, he saw Monica going to Alessandro's. "Monica" he repeated.

_When you're feeling lost in the night,   
When you feel your world just ain't right   
Call on me, I will be waiting   
Count on me, I will be there   
Anytime the times get too tough,   
Anytime your best ain't enough   
I'll be the one to make it better,   
I'll be there to protect you,   
See you through,   
I'll be there and there is nothing   
I won't do. _

I will cross the ocean for you   
I will go and bring you the moon   
I will be your hero your strength   
Anything you need   
I will be the sun in your sky   
I will light your way for all time   
Promise you,   
For you I will.

I will shield your heart from the rain   
I will let no harm come your way   
Oh these arms will be your shelter   
No these arms won't let you down,   
If there is a mountain to move   
I will move that mountain for you   
I'm here for you, I'm here forever   
I will be your fortress, tall and strong   
I'll keep you safe,   
I'll stand beside you, right or wrong

I will cross the ocean for you   
I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)   
I will be your hero your strength   
anything you need (I will be..)   
I will be the sun in your sky   
I will light your way for all time   
Promise you   
For you I will

**For you I will, lay my life on the line   
For you I will fight, oooooh   
For you I will die   
With every breathe, with all my soul   
I'll give my world   
I'll give it all   
Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)   
And I'll have to leave it be**

I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)   
I will go and bring you the moon   
Promise you (Promise you)   
For you I will, I will, I will, I will,

I will cross the ocean for you   
I will go and bring you the moon   
I will be your hero your strength   
Anything you need, (Anything you need)   
I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)   
I will let you wait for all times   
Promise you (I promise you)   
For you I will (Ooooh)   
I promise you   
For you I will

Chandler listened to the song and felt tears, streaming on his cheek. Chandler got out of the car in the middle of the traffic, to go after Monica. Phoebe didn't say anything.

"_**For you I will, lay my life on the line   
For you I will fight, oooooh   
For you I will die   
With every breathe, with all my soul   
I'll give my world   
I'll give it all   
Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)   
And I'll have to leave it be"** _This part of the song keeps on playing on Chandler's head.

"I have to fight for her" Chandler thought to himself


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! And keep reviewing! Thanks! I Hope you like it so far. Thanks for reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has something to do with Friends. I don't own the song too.**

**Chapter 5**

_Previously on You Are My Life....._

_Chandler listened to the song and felt tears, streaming on his cheek. Chandler got out of the car in the middle of the traffic, to go after Monica. Phoebe didn't say anything._

"_**For you I will, lay my life on the line   
For you I will fight, oooooh   
For you I will die   
With every breathe, with all my soul   
I'll give my world   
I'll give it all   
Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)   
And I'll have to leave it be"** This part of the song keeps on playing on Chandler's head._

"_I have to fight for her" Chandler thought to himself_

xxx

Chandler ran to the front doors of Alessandro's. The hostess stopped him.

"I'm sorry, sir. You can't come in without a reservation"

"But you see, my friend is the head chef here, and I really need to see her."

"I'm sorry, sir. But our head chef is not here."

"I just saw her come in."

"But I'm afraid I might ask you to leave"

"But—"

"Sir, do you want me to call security?"

Chandler sighed and left, and went back to Phoebe, who was still stuck in traffic.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" he answered like he doesn't know anything about it

"Why did you leave me here?"

"Ah. It's nothing Phoebs, I thought I saw a friend, but um, I was wrong"

"Oh" Phoebe said, giving up. She knows there's something up. "So, are you still up for our late-lunch?"

"Sure!"

Monica and Rachel were talking about anything they could ever talk about. Rachel is dying to ask about the guy Monica met, but Monica avoids the topic.

"Mon, are you happy when you were with that dude you were talking about?"

"First up, Rach, you can't pull off 'DUDE', second, yes, I'm happy when I was with him. But there were days that I was being a bitch to him"

"Is he better than Joey?"

"Better in what aspect?"

"Better as a whole person?"

"I don't actually know. As far as I've met him, he's way better than Joey. But I don't know him that much, so I didn't want to jump into conclusions"

"Do you still love Joey?"

"I don't know"

"Mon, do you still have feelings for Joey?"

"Yes" Monica said straight forward. Then after that she was biting her lip, and there was total silence for minutes.

Rachel broke the silence

"Will you give him another chance?"

"No" she said bitterly and looked down, playing absentmindedly with the table cloth.

"Monica, Joey is my friend too. I hate seeing both of you like this. He is miserable without you. You are his life, Mon. He loves you so much. He's not even sure uf he's the father of the baby of that girl"

"But still, he hurt me real bad. Even if he's not the father, it's a proof that he cheated on me. I've remained faithful to him all this time, Rach. I resisted temptation. He's a pig, I just realized. I thought he was the one. He ruined my trust. And it will be hard to bring it back. Rachel, my trust to him is like an expensive and fragile figurine, he dropped it, it shattered into pieces, and it would be hard to bring it back together." Monica said with her voice breaking down.

"Mon, I know. But why don't you try to bring the shattered pieces together? Just try. Give it a chance. One last chance."

"I'll think about it"

"Great" Rachel said and gave Monica a hug.

xxx

"Hey, there Mon"

"Joey"

"Mon, let me explain"

"Explain what?"

"Explain everything"

"Monica, that girl is crazy. Yes, she's pregnant, but I'm not sure if I'm the father"

"Not sure. So meaning, you admit that you slept with her while we were together, engaged, and planning for OUR wedding."

"Uh—" Joey started to stutter. "Yeah"

"How dare you" Monica said and slapped him on his face. "Get the hell out of here, Joey"

"Mon, give me a chance"

"What fucking chance do you need, Joey?!"

"Please Monica!"

"Get out!" Monica yelled. Joey looked down and made his way out

Monica broke down, sat on the couch and cried.

'Why is this happening to me? Joey is my last chance, I have to follow him'

Joey was just standing in front of Monica's apartment building, thinking whether to go back or leave and forget Monica. He can't forget Monica. He loves her so much for him to do that.

xxx

Chandler saw Monica before they left the restaurant. Chandler was so determined to have Monica back, so he asked Phoebe to take a cab home, and he'll take her car. Chandler followed Monica to her apartment. Stalker, yeah, but he needs her so bad. He wanted to run up to Monica, but decided to wait for the right time.

Chandler was parked in front of Monica's apartment building. He saw an Italian-looking guy standing there, as if waiting for someone. He didn't pay attention that much to the guy.

He saw a girl who went up to the Italian guy and threw her arms around him. It was Monica. And that must be Joey, he thought. Monica, Monica just hugged Joey and kiss him quickly on his lips.

xxx

"Joey!!!" Monica screamed and ran up to Joey and threw her arms around him "I'll give you the chance you're asking for. I don't completely forgive you, but it's in the process."

"Thanks, Mon. I love you"

"I know"

xxx

Chandler lost his hope. He was sitting in the car, watching Monica smiling in the arms of Joey. The radio started playing a song, as if it was alluding him.

_My shattered dreams and broken heart   
Are mending all themselves   
I saw you holdin' hands   
Standing close to someone else   
Now I sit all alone   
Wishing all my feelin' was gone   
I gave my best to you   
Nothin' for me to do but have one last cry ... _

One last cry before I leave it all behind   
I gotta put you out of my mind   
This time, stop livin' a lie   
I guess I'm down to my one last cry (hooh) ...

I was here, you were there   
Guess we never could agree   
Why the sun shines on you   
And it's a lotta rain on me   
Still I sit alone   
Wishin' all my feelin' was gone   
Gotta get over you   
Nothing for me to do but have one last cry ...   
(Repeat Chorus except last line)

I know I gotta be strong   
'Cause love and life goes on and on and on   
And on ...   
Adlib:

I'm gonna dry my heart   
Right after I said my... One last cry ...

One last cry before I leave it all behind   
I gotta put you out of my mind   
For the very last time been livin' a lie   
I guess I'm down, I guess I'm down   
I guess I'm down to my last cry ...

_One Last Cry-Brian McKnight_

'I lost her. Forever.' He thought to himself as he watched Monica and Joey went inside back to her apartment hand in hand.

**Author's Note: Please review!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait… I was busy with some stuff. I'm bored! And here's chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!**

**Chapter 6**

Monica made a mistake having Joey to her life. She followed her mind not her heart.

"Joey Joey!" her mind screams

But her heart screams "You have to look for Chandler. Be with Chandler. Chandler Chandler Chandler!!!"

**xxx**

"Mon, Monica!" Joey asked while Monica was staring in space

"Um, yeah?" Monica answered as her thoughts were interrupted my Joey

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you"

"Where?"

Joey didn't answer. He and Monica went to his car. There, Joey put a blindfold on Monica.

"Joey, where are we going?" She asked and starting to get worried

Joey, still, didn't answer. He was driving out of the city, to the suburbs. The crisp air was blowing Monica's hair through the slightly opened window. Silence filled the air. Monica figured they were out of the city. Joey stopped the car.

"Joe, where are we?"

Joey, still, didn't answer. Instead, he removed her blindfold. When Monica opened her eyes, it revealed a two-story house with white picket fences, and the mailbox says "Tribianni"

"Oh Joey" Monica said as she forced a smile

Joey smiled at her and said, "Monica, will you marry me again?"

"Sorry Joe, but I have to think about it"

"Okay, take your time" Joey said disappointedly. He knew this was coming. It was his own fault Monica wouldn't trust him anymore.

"Can we just go back home?" Monica asked

"Sure thing"

Joey drove back to the city. Monica wasn't talking since they left the house. It was beautiful, no doubt about it, it was her dream house. But she wishes something was different. Instead of Tribianni, she hoped Bing was written in the mailbox.

They finally reached the city. Traffic jam, again. Cabs and their noisy horns were blowing. Sirens of fire trucks and ambulances filled the air. Monica was looking at the pedestrian who were in a hurry trying to get home. Someone caught her eye, Chandler. Chandler was walking in the cold night in deep thought.

"Joey, I changed my mind" Monica finally spoke

"What do you mean? You want to marry me now?" Joey's eyes lit-up in excitement.

"No. Sorry"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm willing to start and work out our relationship. I'll let that happen if you're sure that you're not that father's baby. But if you are, just don't dare come back to me and tell me that."

"Sure" Joey said with his hopes down. He has and 60 percent chance that he's the baby's father. This might be the last time she'll see Monica.

After a long while that they were stuck in traffic, they finally reached Monica's apartment building. Joey leaned to kiss Monica, but she leaned back and left.

* * *

Chandler was walking down the street, where his apartment is located. He saw a homeless guy who lives in the hallway near his apartment. The guy was playing checkers. And every time Chandler passes by, he'd play checkers with him.

"Hey buddy, not having a good day?" The homeless guy, Murray, asked

"Hey there Murray. Yeah, terrible day" Chandler said with a weak smile

"May I ask why?"

"I'd die without telling this girl that I love her"

"Don't say that! Just play checkers with me"

When he was playing with Murray, his head was hurting really bad. Before he could make a move, everything went black.

A/N: please review!! Sorry for the long wait!! I'll try to update it faster! I'll update it maybe later!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone!!!!! I hope you're still interested in this. I haven't updated this for quite some time. My life has been hectic these past few days with school… Anyways, thanks to those who sent their review. Keep those coming! I love you all!! Hehe sorry for the long wait... cuz my eacher confiscatd it, while i was writing it in class! so i have to re-write it all! please review

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Friends.

Chapter 7

Monica was sitting on her couch wondering if Chandler loves her or its just her loving him. She doesn't know whether to learn to love someone who loves her or wait until she'll be loved by the one she loves. And clearly, she has no answer to that.

Rachel came in and saw Monica sitting on the couch. She's never seen her best friend like this. Monica gave Rachel a lot of advice on love, but it seems that she can't solve her own love problems.

"Monica, sweetie, what's wrong?" Rachel asked with concern in her eyes.

"Rach, can I ask you something?" Monica asked with tears forming in her eyes

"Anything, Monica"

"What do you think I should do? Learn to love someone who loves me or wait for the chance to be loved by the man that I love?"

"Monica, that is hard! But, what if when the person you love will love you by the time you don't love him anymore?"

"You know what, you're right. I'll go look for Joey" Monica said and stood up from the couch

"BUT," Rachel continued, motioning Monica to sit down again "but what if the person you love loves you too, you just didn't know?"

"You're right. I'll go look for Chandler" Monica said standing up again.

"Mon, always remember I like you to be with Joey–"

"But Rach—"Monica interrupted Rachel, and Rachel didn't give Monica the chance to talk

"BUT, life is so short to waste time for someone who's unworthy for your love. It's so sad when the right person will not be able to search for you because you're too busy all your life making the wrong person right for you. Monica go look for Chandler. Tell him how you feel, he's the right person for you, and I hope he feels the same way too"

"Thanks Rachel" Monica said in the verge of tears and ran to Rachel and hugged her.

Chandler was lying in his hospital bed. He was waiting for the doctor to return. As if on cue,

"Mr. Bing," The doctor, Dr. Andrews, knocked and came in "You can go home now. We'll just call you back here for the test results."

"Thank you, Dr. Andrews"

"But for the meantime, you have to rest completely for the next 2 weeks"

"Okay, thank you"

Chandler went home that night. Well, not exactly home. He went to his mom's beach house in Montauk.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Knock Knock**_

Phoebe got off the couch and answered the door

"Hi" A girl said

"Hi, Can I help you?"

"You must be Phoebe. I'm looking for Chandler Bing."

"He's not here. Can I get a message?" Phoebe asked

"I'm Monica. I really need to talk to him. Do you know how can I talk to him right this very minute?"

"Aaah, Monica! The girl she met on the cruise. Well, I don't know how you can talk to him right THIS very minute."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to bring you there? Oh wait, I have a client. Do you want me to give you the address?"

"Yes, please"

Phoebe got a paper and scribbled Nora Bing's beach house address.

"Thanks a lot Phoebe! I owe you big time!"

"No problem"

Monica pulled up in a big beach house. She knocked at the door and a butler answered it

"Hello Madam, how may I help you?"

"I need to talk to Chandler Bing"

"You can find him at the beach, I'll show you the way out there"

Monica found the way out, looking at the breathtaking beauty of the beach. She saw Chandler lying on the beach with his eyes closed.

"Chandler" Monica said softly

Chandler opened her eyes upon hearing the familiar voice. And there, he was not wrong, there was Monica.

"Monica," he replied with a broad smile.

"Chandler I like you" Monica said quickly. She was nervous on what he's going to say.

"What?! You do, really?!" Chandler asked in disbelief

"Yeah. I like you very much." Monica said, now nervous about Chandler's reply

"Uh… thank you, I guess" Chandler replied, Monica's smile fell, a little confused about his reply

"Is this feeling mutual?!" Monica asked

"I already gave you a letter before. This feeling is very mutual. And I know this is quite fast but I think I'm falling in love with you"

"Me too"

"But I think you're with Joey?"

"I ended it with him. I cant get through with him if I'm loving you"

"Mon, this is it"

"Huh?"

"Monica, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I am honored to be your girlfriend, Chandler" Monica said sincerely. Looking in his eyes, holding his hand and she let out a seductive sigh.

Chandler leaned forward and kissed Monica. She didn't kiss back. She let him kiss her little by little, as it grew more passionate. Chandler stopped kissing and looked at her sparkling blue eyes. She smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him. She kissed him little by little and sucked him bottom lip. Chandler kissed her back, more passionate and powerful this time. They're alone now. Alone in the beach.

* * *

Weeks passed and their relationship grew closer and closer and closer. Even Rachel and Phoebe became good friends. Monica and Phoebe became friends. They would hang out almost everyday at this coffee shop called Central Perk.

Monica and Chandler are there for each other whatever or whenever. They would be together during lunch breaks, breakfasts, or dinners.

One night at one of their romantic dinners

Monica was getting nervous. She needs to tell Chandler something.

"Chandler, can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Chandler, it's my parents' wedding anniversary next week. Can you come with me?"

"Sure, that's what boyfriends are for, right?" Chandler said with a broad smile and a wink

"I know I have you for a reason!!!" Monica said excitedly

"I love you"

"I love you too, Chandler"

* * *

"Monica, darling, and who is this man?" Judy Geller. Monica's mom, looked at Chandler skeptically.

"Chandler Bing, ma'am, Monica's boyfriend" Chandler said offering a hand to Judy. As Judy ignored his hand and didn't shake it.

"Are you really her boyfriend or just her date for tonight?" Judy asked bitterly

"Mom, he's my boyfriend, okay?" Monica said

"But you moved on really fast, what about Joey? His parents are here, but lucky for you and your boyfriend, he's not coming tonight."

"Chandler is my boyfriend. And he made me realize that I'm not right for Joey. And I love Chandler very much"

"Okay Monica, if you say so" Judy said bitterly as she walked away.

"My little Harmonica" Jack Geller, Monica's dad, said excitedly as he saw Monica and the guy she's with "And who is this guy?"

"He's my boyfriend, dad"

"Chandler Bing, sir" Chandler said extending a hand. Jack shook it.

"Call me Jack, Chandler"

"Thanks, Jack"

Monica has been distant to her mother ever since Ross died. Judy always blamed Monica for Ross's death. Jack, on the other hand thanked Monica. Because if it wasn't for her, they wouldn't know Ross had cancer. Monica didn't cause Ross's death. Cancer did. But deep down, Jack blamed Monica a little. But at least he's thankful that she still has a daughter. Judy has been critical of Monica. She criticize Monica's cooking, cleaning, love life, basically, she hates Monica. Even though Jack loved her daughter, Ross is obviously their favorite.


End file.
